Ro-dent
Ro-dent is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Musculfar from the planet Rowchew. Appearence Tige-Rodent first appears to be a giant muscular rat with tiger whiskers (four of them) and tiger ears with stripes. He has a darker gray inner face and chest and a lighter shade of gray on the rest of his body. He has two small eyes, a small black nose, a medium sized mouth that is similar to Kickin Hawk's. He has two very muscular arms and legs. He has small gloves on his hands with five fingers and five toes. He wears what appears to be small black shorts that go down to his knees. He appears to have a six-pack on his chest, where the gamatrix symbol is located. He has four black stripes on his back and a small tail that goes upright with 5 black stripes on it. In Gamaverse, he is now in OV/GV formatting like the others and has a change to him. He is now smaller in height and skinnier then he as before and he now has very large ears similar to Eye Guy's. His more 'rat features' are now more altered and his whiskers are shorter. His face is less ratty and he has two big eyes like Bloxx's or Feedback's. His rat nose has grown a bit and his chin is now curved. He has brackets/bands around his shoulders and stomach like Kickin Hawk and wears a shirt exactly like Diamondhead in Omniverse. His arms are a bit more muscular than before and are more curved. He has 4 fingers and 4 toes now along with long black pants like Diamondhead's and has boots on, with opened toes areas releasing his feet. He now has a long tail and has some stripes along his back arms. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his belt on his pants. 13-year-old Tige-Rodent has the shirt almost exactly like Young Diamondhead's, no shoes, and wears the trix on his right chest. In The Legend of Mig, his name is changed to Ro-dent. He no longer is a mix of a tiger/rat, but he is only a humanoid, muscular rat. He has the same appearance as Mig 10, but stronger and has scratch marks, stitching, stripes (burgundy-ish), and a lighter face. He has arm bands similar to Fistrick's and pants similar to Eye Guy's as he wore them in the Original Series. He wears the Gamatrix symbol embedded in his bellybutton. Powers & Abilities Tige-Rodent's powers are super strength (of course), enhanced agility, and he can sense things really well. He can also fit through tiny spaces and climb walls and buildings well. He has more in TLOM:AC. Mig 10 In Changes, Tige-Rodent was first introduced by Clepron in Mig's body and was used accidentally. In Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues, ''Mig used him to battle Deristroll, until he became ultimized. In ''Are You Scared Yet?, ''Tige-Rodent was used to attack Zs'Skayr. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In ''Rat Way. Tige-Rodent first re-appeared and was used to fight the Rodentracats. He was used again to try and stop the Rodentracats but failed. He appeared a third time to fight King Chompcheese. In We Start At Midnight, Tige-Rodent attempted to fight Tyere but failed. 13-year-old Mig In Origin of Present Evil, Tige-Rodent attempted to stop Romatron but failed. TLOM In Bounty, Ro-dent first appeared. He was used to attack the bounty hunters. Appearences Mig 10 *''Changes (first appearance; used by Clepron) *Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues (debut by Mig) *Are You Scared Yet?'' Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''Rat Way (first re-appearance; x3) *We Start At Midnight'' *''A Newbie In Town (brief) 13-year-old Mig *Origin of Present Evil '' The Legend of Mig *202 -'' Bounty'' (first appearance) *204 - Opposites Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Tige-Rodent is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *His original working name was Ratattack. *Mig wasn't the first one to debut as Tige-Rodent, similar to Clockwork with Ben. **They both debuted for different people. *He is a mix of a rat and a tiger. **However, in TLOM:AC, he is a rat. *In TLOM, Tige-Rodent is now know as Ro-dent. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens [[]] Category:Male Aliens Category:The Legend of Mig Category:Migster7